Ultimate Forms
Ultimate Forms are evolved forms of some of the aliens found in the Ultimatrix. Some of them have completely change their physical appearance, while some simply change their color with some minor extras. However, all Ultimates have enhanced powers/abilities. Concept and Creation The "Evolutionary Function" was an additional feature Albedo added to the Ultimatrix after stealing it from Azmuth. The Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation, making it suffer the worst possible scenario in millions of theoretical years (according to Dwayne), technically evolving the alien. All Ultimate forms are 10 times more powerful than their non-ultimate counterparts. This "survival of the fittest" method of evolving the aliens makes the Ultimates more suited for combat. When Azmuth saw the modified Ultimatrix for the first time, one of his complaints about the Evolutionary Function "begging for trouble". The Ultimate versions of the aliens enhance their main powers, but sometimes remove some of their secondary features/powers. Ultimate Swampfire's pyrokinesis and durability are better than Swampfire's, but he loses Swampfire's regeneration ability, Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than Spidermonkey, but he loses the second set of arms and lacks the tail, Ultimate Humungousaur can't grow as Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo can not duplicate himself as Echo Echo. Activation To activate this, Ben presses the Ultimatrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and goes Ultimate. Also, when someone asked if every alien has an Ultimate form, Dwayne answered "Wait and see", which is his way of answering a question that he is not ready to or doesn't want to answer, but it is confirmed there will be more. Freedom from the Ultimatrix In the episode The Ultimate Sacrifice, the Ultimate Forms demanded their freedom from the Ultimatrix, causing Ben to almost sacrifice his own life to let them escape from the device, Ben almost died, but the Ultimatrix freed the Ultimate Forms before it was too late. Activating the Evolutionary Function Ultimate_big_chill_transformation.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill Activation ULTSPDMKT.PNG|Ultimate Spidermonkey Activation ULTHMGT.PNG|Ultimate Humungousaur Activation ULTSWMPT.PNG|Ultimate Swampfire Activation ULTCHT.PNG|Ultimate Echo Echo Activation ULTCNBLTT.PNG|Ultimate Cannonbolt Activation ULTWLDMTTT.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt Activation ULTBNT.PNG|Ultimate Ben Activation (Ben 10,000) Series *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Evolved Forms Current Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Ben (Future) *Ultimate Humungousaur *'Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur' *Ultimate Echo Echo *'Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo' *Ultimate Swampfire *'Sentient Ultimate Swampfire' *Ultimate Big Chill *'Sentient Ultimate Big Chill' *Ultimate Spidermonkey *'Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey' *Ultimate Cannonbolt *'Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt' *Ultimate Wildmutt Trivia *Despite the fact that the ultimate forms are supposed to lose a basic power, some did not. The only ones to lose a basic ability were Swampfire's, Humungousaur's and Echo Echo's. *As of right now Ultimate Echo Echo is the most used Ultimate (8 times, not counting his appearance in Ultimate Sacrifice). *In the The Ultimate Sacrifice, the Ultimate Forms broke free from the Ultimatrix and demanded their freedom. *According to Dwayne, Ben is scared of the Ultimates, but thinks they are cool. *Every Ultimate has a new or altered ability that the normal form didn't have. *Albedo is the first person to use an Ultimate. *Whether or not other Ultimates are shown, it does appear that the Ultimatrix is able to evolve any alien. It can even evolve the user. *Of the eight ultimate forms so far, the three most drastically changed in appearance are Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Echo Echo, the two barely changed were Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Cannonbolt, the one not changed at all was Ultimate Ben, and in between is Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Wildmutt. *According to Dwayne, Ben feels discomfort when going Ultimate. *According to Dwayne, the Ultimates' DNA isn't in the Codon Stream. See Also *Ultimate Big Chill: Gallery *Ultimate Humungousaur: Gallery *Ultimate Echo Echo: Gallery *Ultimate Swampfire: Gallery *Ultimate Wildmutt: Gallery *Ultimate Cannonbolt: Gallery *Ultimate Ben: Gallery *Ultimate Sacrifice Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ultimatrix Category:Ben's Team Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Sapient Beings Category:Males Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:One-Time Villains